


The Worst One

by PrioritiesSorted



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Deathly Hallows, Malfoy Manor, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had seen many people tortured during this war. But this was the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst One

**Author's Note:**

> Always wondered what Draco was feeling during the famous toture scene in Malfoy Manor. 
> 
> Comments welcome :)

This was the worst one yet. Her screams were so piercing that Draco felt as though his head would crack in two. He had to be still. Had to be still because if he moved one finger one millimetre then all control would be gone. He liked to think he would run across the cold floor and wrench the wand from that lunatic's hand but he knew he was wrong. If he moved one finger one millimetre then he would collapse on the floor, head in his hands, and cry.

With the others, he had been able to detach himself, see something else. Their faces became blurred in his memory. He wished he could do that now, wished he could blur her features, but the harder he tried, the more he could see.

Everything about her face was achingly familiar: everything but the expression of pure pain etched across it. He closed his eyes, trying to rub her out of his mind, but then he heard it. Her name screamed through the echoing halls, repeated again and again and again.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"

Not for the first time in his life, he wished that Weasley would stop. He didn't even like these people, in fact, he actively disliked them, but the sound of Weasley and Granger screaming was more than Draco could bear. It wasn't just the pain. It wasn't just the desperation that shook him. It was the love. The love was the worst thing.

Draco thought he knew what love was; thought it was the flowers and the jewellery that his father had presented his mother with every Christmas and Birthday, thought it was the ridiculous gooey feeling described in the books Pansy liked to leave lying around the Slytherin Common Room. This wasn't either of those. This was honest and uncontrollable, as though Weasley wouldn't be able to stop screaming even if he tried, because to stop screaming would be to leave her alone.

It broke Draco's heart because it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. And the worst.


End file.
